nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
CROSSOVER:Final Fantasy and Sonic The Hedgehog
Welcome to another series I'm starting, CROSSOVERS! This is where I will take two series and combine them together and the results can be epic, dumb, random, funny, or confusing. With that said, our first crossover is Final Fantasy, the most famous RPG series in the world. And Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the best platforming games out there. We'll see characters like Cloud and Knuckles in the same place. Final Fantasy Characters Since most of us on this wiki don't know FF as well as I do, I'll explain the characters a little for you guys. Cloud(FF7)-He's the most well known character in the series and is the main hero of FF7. His sword is about 8 feet long. Tifa(FF7)-She's the most well known female character in the series. She fights with her hands like Knuckles. Sephiroth(FF7)-The villain of FF7, he is an one winged angel and has a katana that is about 9 feet long. Terra(FF6)-She's the main hero of FF6, and a powerful magician. She is half person and half spirit and she fights with magic only. Kefka(FF6)-The main villian of FF6. He is bent on destroying the world, is insane, and fights with powerful magic. He also is who I based Yevon off of. Squall(FF8)-The main hero of FF8. He suffers from annesia like Shadow and he fights with a gunblade. Which is exactly what it sounds like, a blade and a gun fused. He is Squall the Hedgehog's namesake. Tidus(FF10)-The main hero of FF10. He is naive, a little too cheerful, and often wrong.(Sounds like my sister) He fights with a sword and a ball.(serisously, look it up, his most powerful moves are ball attacks) Jecht(FF10)-The main villain and Tidus's father. He fights with a sword larger than Cloud's, it's about 9.5 feet long. He also has a father and son problem with Tidus. Vaan(FF12)-The hero of FF12, Vaan is an orphan that dreams of one day becoming a sky pirate. A sky pirate gets to wander the world, free from pressures, and they get to hunt down monsters and other odd jobs. Vaan fights with a sword. (As most characters in FF do) Ashe(FF12)-She's the princess of the kingdom of Dalmasca, which is a kingdom that was invaded by another group. She was believed to be dead, but was alive. She fights with a sword much like Vaan. Her magic attacks are powerful and she often scores combo attacks. Lightning(FF13)-The main character of FF13. Lightning doesn't really show her emotions, she usually remains silent during conversations. She fights with a hi-tech sword that looks almost like a lightsaber. Gabranth(FF12)-One of the villian from FF12 is Gabranth, he is the brother to the captain of the guard, whoose name is Basch. However, Basch is a hero and Gabranth is not. Gabranth is also the namesake of Gabranth the Hedgehog. Chaos(FF1)-The original villian of the series. He was the final boss of the first game, which is older than Sonic! He fights with his own hands. He could be concidered as the inspiration to make Vuxo. He tried to destroy the world and pretty much succeded in doing so. Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Since most of us here know more than half these guys, I won't bother introducing them. Sonic Tails Knuckles Amy Shadow Silver Rouge Omega Blaze Dr Eggman Metal Sonic Scourge Jules The Story Alright let's see how these 2 very different series react to each other! PART 1 Sonic was running through the green hill like any normal day. When Vaan smacked him with a sword. Sonic went flying through act 1, act 2, and Eggman. Eggman got mad at Vaan and chased him with his mech suit. Vaan ran into Ashe. Ashe used magic and broke the mech. Eggman turned out to be ditto the pokemon and it slowly moved away. Ashe scolded Vaan for randomly attacking a hedgehog. Vaan just ignores her and walks away while she was talking. He bumps into Shadow. The 2 look at each other and start fighting. Shadow kicks Vaan's ass and Vaan runs away from him. Then Cloud walks by and sees Vaan running and decided to investigate. Cloud and Shadow start fighting, but Shadow uses chaos control and both of them end up somewhere else. Tails and Knuckles were trying to fix the X-Tornado, when Jecht came outta nowhere and slashed the plane in half. He fought Knuckles and Tails until Sonic arrived. Then he fled the battle after having a hard time against the 3 of them. Then we see Squall sitting in a bar. Jules walks in and orders a beer. However a guy picks a fight with Squall. Squall snaps and grabs the closest glass to him(Jules's) and cracks the guy in the face with it. Jules gets mad and bitchslaps Squall. Squall and Jules start brawling in the bar. Rouge and Scourge were looking to steal the master emerald again. However, Kefka beat them to it. He taunted them as his airship flew away from them. Sephiroth and Gabranth were seen kidnapping a group of kids by Amy and Omega. They followed and eventually caught up with the 2 kidnappers. After a breif fight, they let the kids go and left the area. The last thing we see in part 1 is a demonic-looking man sitting in a chair that says "My plan is working perfectly". "Soon I will have what I need to become the living enbodiment of darkness'. PART 2 Part 2 begins with a calm field that you can see Terra walking through. This crossover has been officially dis-continued at this time. - Dio Category:Crossovers